


[Art] Mine (fanart for Master Mine)

by Ada_Lovelaced



Series: Master Mine [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Black Hermione Granger, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Flogging, Hermione goes to a kink club, Master Mine is just really good, fan art of a fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: An unofficial illustration for LissaDream and Snowblind12's incredible story, Master Mine.What happens when Hermione wonders into a kink club and finds none other than Severus Snape.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Master Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972774
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	[Art] Mine (fanart for Master Mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LissaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaDream/gifts), [Snowblind12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblind12/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Master Mine Book 2: A Lesson in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129986) by [LissaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaDream/pseuds/LissaDream), [Snowblind12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblind12/pseuds/Snowblind12). 



> Master Mine is an incredible fic! It gets the BDSM club scene right, has just the most delicious angst, and has more plot than I ever expected from what is just a beautiful collection of incredible kinky smut. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it, so naturally, I had to draw something. I might wind up drawing Lucius/Hermione from the same fic, I love it so much. 
> 
> I don't remember if Hermione's race is ever mentioned in the fic, but I pretty much refuse to draw anything but PoC Hermione.
> 
>   
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
